Wa
Wa is a great land of natural beauty, fantastical warriors, beautiful women, wise culture, and mythical creatures. Most of the Land in Wa is covered by great forests and jungle, and large impossible looking mountains. However there are large expanses of sandy deserts. Wa's cities are huge expansive monuments to the humans that live there and are exquisitely stunning to look at. Wa is mostly in a tropical zone and has humid weather with lots of rain and sometimes even monsoons. Summer's are hot and humid while winters are fairly mild and only sometimes gets snow but the most northern areas during winter can be covered in white snow. Wa is ruled by the divine emperor, a position divinely granted to him and is a mostly hereditary system. Then are local warlords that rule large sections of land just like Kings and Barons, it is mostly a feudal system of ruling and government. Settlements Northern Wa *Luoyang - Capital of Wa, lies in the approximate center of Wa and home of the Divine Emperor *Cheng Du *Kaifeng *Nanjing *Shang Du *Xingqing *Hangzhou *Wuhan *Xanadu *Taiping Southern Wa *Ba Sing Se - Located on the South West peninsula of Wa, It is a large city ruled by the Warlord Wu Ping. Inhabitants Wa is home to many subraces of Wanese, each one with their own look and culture. Humans *'Wa-Gao:' The most common and primary race of Wa. Their skin is the lightest of all Wanese and their hair comes in most brown shades. The Emperor and most nobles are Wa-Gao. The race spans through most of Wa, with the highest concentration in central and southern Wa. The main culture of Wa is mostly derived from Wa-Gao culture. *'Wa-Cao: '''They have darker skin than Wa-Gao and rounder features. They are native to the northern Steppes, Caoyuan. They are well known for their nomadic tribes and horsemanship. They value honor, loyalty, and strength. *'Wa-Shan:' These Wanese are native to Dashan and Zai Migong Si. Their features are very similar to Wa-Gao, but with a dark olive skin tone. The Wa-Sai are highly religious and follow two leaders who reincarnate each generation.They are typically peaceful, but certain sects are more violent and extreme. The Wa-Shan are often at odds with the Empire, but they have been mostly passified and the Empire maintains a large military force in the mountains. *'Wa-Ziyou:' Native to Duliwa and Zai Migong Si, the Wa-Ziyou are slightly darker skinned and round faced than Wa-Gao, maintaining similiar features to Wa-Cao, though any with knowledge of the race could tell the differences. While they do not have the largest army to oppose Wa, they are the main opposition given their proximity. *'Wa-Xia: Also native to Duliwa, the Wa-Ziyou live in the southern ends of the Xiamao peninsula where they have their own small nation and trade with the Wa-Zyou, Wa-Nam, and Manyori. They are the darknest skinned of the mainland Wanese and are slightly more round in the face than most of the other Wanese. *'''Wa-Nam: While the Wa-Nam are not the most populous of the Duliwanese, they do maintain the strongest nation within the southern reaches of Wa. They have a strong and large standing army, especially when compared to the size of their nation. Give their location on the end of the Namyou peninsula, they also have built a decently formitable naval force. All of these things combined makes the empire of Wa hesitate to attack their lands. *'Manyori:' These island natives are the physically largest of all Wanese, and many do not consider them to even be Wanese. Given that they exclusively inhabit the island chain of Yorama, their culture is vastly different than that of the other Wa cultures. They revere island spirits, water gods, and even volcanoes lords. While they can be grouped into a single entity, each island has a slightly different organizational structure and culture. They all have similarities and are generally friendly to one another, none of them would consider each other a part of the same nation. Non-Humans *Kitsune - The fox spirits are a bit rare in Wa, but can be found mostly in the eastern regions of Kuan Pingyuan, Long Senlin, and the steppes of Caoyuan. However, there have been sightings spotted further west of these mystical creatures and it is believed they inhabit most of the lowlands and the steppe of Wa. *Samsaran - The Samsaran live almost exlusively in the mounts of Dashan. *Vanara - Vanara live among the mountains of Zai Migong Si. While many live in villiages, it is rumored that they have a massive city deep within the mountains ruled by the Monkey King. *Vishkanya - The Vishkanya are the main civilized race that lives in Shamo Guaiwu. Some even believe they are descendants of the Wanese who lived in the ancient empire there. *Wayang - These creatures lives in south central Long Senlin, and seem to have the highest concentration around Yin Bihu. History Wa has a rich and long history, beginning all the way back in -42,111 PCE. It has gone through many periods of different Emperors and each era has its own name. Religion Wa is protected by powerful deities of the four cardinal directions and each controls a specific element. In addition many demigod like beings live and roam among the lands of Wa, including the great monkey king Sun Wukong who defies all other deities and prevents them from influencing Wa. Also ancestor worship is widely practiced in Wa, many families have shines dedicated to all their ancient family members that they pray to for guidance and protection. *White Tiger of the West, Bai Hu *Azure Dragon of the East, Qinglong *Black Turtle of the North, Xuanwu *Vermillion Bird of the South, Zhu Que *Yellow Dragon of the Center, Huanglong *The Monkey King, Sun Wukong *The god of War, Guan Yu *The Wise Old Man, Hou Tu *The God of Death and the Underworld, King Yan Geography Caoyuan The steppes are home to nomadic horse masters of the Wa-Cao sub-race. It is a large area of un-forested grass lands stretching from Dashan and Shamo Guaiwu to the north eastern coast. The region has proven hard to control by most Emperors, as its people are loyal only to their Khan. However, the current Khan is loyal to the Emperor, as has been his family for 500 years. Only three permanent settlements exist within the region. Shang Du, the home of the Khan, sits in the south western most reaches and is only a few miles from the mountains. Wuhan and Xandu, sister cities sitting in the Fenlie Bay, are major trading hubs for the region. Unlike most of Wa, the steppes are much more dry, and a bit colder due to increased elevation from the neighboring mountains. Dashan The Great Mountains, notable for its large inhospitable mountain tops covered in ice, is home to 9 of the world's 10 highest peaks. The region is home to many mountain dwelling natives who claim no allegiance to the Emperor of Wa. The Empire, however, does lay claim over the mountain region and frequently sends troops into the harsh mountains to force them to swear loyalty and pay their taxes. Puppet governors have been put in place into major settlements to ensure loyalty. Most of the people within Dashan do not worship Wa's gods, but instead follow the 3-Fold Path of Tao. Dashan's natives are of the Wa-Shan ethnic group. Duliwa Duliwa, or Independent Wa, is filled with lush jungle and free and independent city states of the Free People. Most are of the Wa-Ziyou ethnic group, who live in the northern area of Duliwa, but there are several others as well. The Wa-Xia live in the southern reaches of the Xianmao peninsula. The Wa-Nam live on the eastern peninsula of Namyou. The Manyori islands are also home to several distinct cultural and sub-ethnicity's. The Emperor has attempted many times to conquer Duliwa, but each time they are met with extreme hostilities, both from the Duliwanese and the harsh Zai Migong Si. Jinse Hu The Golden Lake, home to trade, an abundance of wild life, and the capital of Wa, Luoyang. At any given time during the day, trade and fishing ships can be seeing over much of the Golden Lake. Kuan Pinguan The Wide Plains is a large fertile region where most of Wa's inhabitants reside. Four of the largest cities within the Empire are in this region; Cheng Du, Nanjing, Taiping, and Xingqing. The land is covered in rolling hills, spotted by forests, and perfect for farming, of which there is a multitude of. Long Senlin The Dragon Forest spans most of the continent, reaching from most of the north east coast, covers ZaiMigong Si, and fills nearly all of Duliwa. While it is one continuous geographical mass, it is split into northern and southern portions. The south is a vast and often thick jungle while the north is deciduous forest. The jungle is sometimes nick-named the "dragon's breath" due to its hot and unforgiving climate. The deepest region of the southern forest is home the cities of the samsaran. Shamo Guaiwu Shamo Guaiwu, or "desert of monsters" is a mostly inhospitable region in the north western edge of Wa. It is home to numerous monsters, including the infamous creature the locals call the "death worm." The desert is dotted with ruins of a lost time where the Empire once spanned the entirety of Wa and the region was much more hospitable. The ruins are still filled with ancient and lost treasures of past dynasties, largely untouched due to the dangers the desert has to offer. In addition to the dangerous monsters, the desert is also home to the ruthless nation of the nagaji. Yin Bihu The Hidden Shelter is the largest lake within Wa, but is largely uninhabited by humans. Half of the lake sits within Kuan Pingyuan, hidden behind large hills. It is completely unnoticeable until peaking the closest hill tops. To the west it is covered by the Long Senlin and filled with small islands and swampy marshlands. Humans have failed to settle here due to its unusually large grouping of wayang inhabitants. Zai Migong Si Zai Migong Si, or roughly "to die in a maze," is a large mountainous region in the south western area of Wa. The mountains here are small and covered in thick jungle, but it is most famous for its strange formations. Large stone pillars jut out from the ground, warn away by wind and water over time. This region is somewhat settled by the Wa Empire, and even has a large city within, but the majority of it is dangerous to traverse. Due to the rock formations, it is incredibly easy to get lost without a guide. Many people have died within the jungle region, looking for riches, lost cities, hidden monasteries, and the famous hidden city of the Vanara, Wukai. The humans of the region are culturally and religiously split between the divine spirits and Tao. Military Government & Law The Emperor is the head of the government in Wa and can make or break any of the rules. Below the emperor are imperial magistrates and eunuchs, below that are the local warlords of an area or city-state. Under that are the merchants, artisans, and other skilled crafts-folk. Under them are the peasants and serfs or unskilled workers. Criminals and other lowlifes are even below that and aren't afforded any rights at all. Wa is very sexist and women in Wa don't have any social rights, they are expected to be submissive to all men starting with their fathers, then brothers, then husbands, and then their sons. Woman had no say in any capacity and could only influence matters by speaking to their man to speak on their behalf. Women without any men in their lives lead a desperate life trying to fend for themselves usually through prostitution or selling items at a market. Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: Ruler: Consort: Councilor: General: Grand Diplomat: Heir: High Priest: Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: